


Feeding The Hunger Inside

by Leshan



Series: The Best of Indulgent Red One [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshan/pseuds/Leshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The following are selected excerpts from Livejournal Account “Indulgent Red: Volume One” </p>
<p>Should you enjoy this writing yet come upon names and/or situations with which you are unfamiliar or would like to explore further, the entire collection can be found by visiting http://indulgentred.livejournal.com/ - It should be noted that Indulgent Red is no longer an active or monitored community. </p>
<p>Questions regarding the content should be directed ***privately*** to the email address on file with AO3 or via private message. Thanks for reading, and in advance for your feedback.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following are selected excerpts from Livejournal Account “Indulgent Red: Volume One” 
> 
> Should you enjoy this writing yet come upon names and/or situations with which you are unfamiliar or would like to explore further, the entire collection can be found by visiting http://indulgentred.livejournal.com/ - It should be noted that Indulgent Red is no longer an active or monitored community. 
> 
> Questions regarding the content should be directed ***privately*** to the email address on file with AO3 or via private message. Thanks for reading, and in advance for your feedback.

When he pressed down upon me and looked into my eyes I saw no prelude to such a choir. What I did see there was so unexpected that it both amused me and stirred my already rising passions. Louis’ eyes flickered with unbridled electricity. He had fed tonight, only hours ago judging from the flush of his skin and the glow of those emerald eyes. I hadn’t seen such fire in far too long. I’d once told him that the only comparison would be if you could hold the clearest green emerald underwater and somehow have a fire behind it. This had led to experiments with a bowl of water and said accessories like something off Mr. Wizard, but in the end he agreed somewhat with my analogy, though he was never one for breaking down his own appearance so vainly. Yes, you’re right: That’s my department. 

With those demon-lit eyes he told me anything mere words might have conveyed; He’d been waiting for me indeed, but not in his customary maybe-sad, maybe-pissed way. No, he’d been waiting for me to get home because he was decidedly in the mind to give me a serious dose of himself before we slept, and now, pinned beneath him I wanted nothing more. Usually in our lovemaking, I would be what you called the dominant partner. It’s not necessarily that Louis prefers it that way, just how it usually goes. On this night however there was no mistaking that he was in control and I’d better just open myself for whatever he had in mind. In mere seconds I was growing hard beneath him and when he ground against me with his own similar evidence, I felt the surreal happening where I want everything at once: I want him inside me, I want to hold him in my hand or mouth, I want to find release, I want to hear him growl my name – it is almost an aggravating event when this tension occurs. 

 

“Louis, my …” He ended any hope for a sentence with a demanding press of his lips and with a none to delicate suggestion that my tongue should dance along, so I countered by pulling at his hair and putting my free hand on his firm, round ass to push him down harder against me as I wrapped my legs around behind his. When at last he broke his crushing kiss, I hesitated to speak, even softly. The way he moved, he might well have brought both of us off simply with that action, but I knew I was in for more. 

“You’d have been proud, Lestat. I could have had a buffet this evening. You really should have been there to join me. As it was, I only had two for myself, but I’ll swear to you that I drank heavily, almost past the point of safety. Do you know why I did not have more? Do you?” He reached down and grabbed my legs one at a time, pushing at them until I they were secured around his backside. 

“I’m sure I don’t know why.” I answered. I leaned up and licked along his throat and his jaw line as I once more grabbed a fistful of hair. “But I can bet you’re going to clue me in, aren’t you?” He felt divine as I unclenched his ass and moved that hand up to his face to hold it fast in a challenge.

“Mm, you’ll lose any games like that tonight, brave Lestat.” He laughed and shook his head free of my hold. When he’d done so, he pinned my arms to the mattress. When I tried to rise up, he pushed harder and I was mildly surprised as I always am, at his strength. “I vanquished only two of the bastards because I knew when the bastard I love best came home, I could readily vanquish him as well.” He laughed and I made a face of mock displeasure at his reference. “Maybe not vanquish completely though. I want some participation out of you after all.” He bit his lip slowly and leaned down to place kisses near my ear where I heard the barest of whispers, “I must have more…” Broken, disjointed sentences of passion. “Want it so much…” As if he had to ask for permission. 

I wrestled one hand free and moved it down across his back. “Yes, Louis…” I assured him, my beloved, that he had any right to what he craved. He then moved his lips down along my neck and so smoothly did his fangs pierce me that it felt simply a part of his already strong claim to my body. When he moved himself to better drink, I loosened my legs and made a move to turn him onto his back but he was not having it, no way. He pulled off of me for long enough to growl and snarl “No, Lestat!” and then instantly he was drinking, pulling from me in deep draughts, that made me somehow light-headed even as I lay beneath him. Finally I had to stop him.

“Louis wait… Wait!” He would not break away and I yelled. “Louis! Enough!” I wrenched out from under him enough that it tore his mouth away and he rose up above me, with the blood glistening in the dim light. He licked at it as he looked down at me, and the glint in his eye had hardly ever appeared more dangerous. “What do you mean to do? Drain me completely?” I blinked softly and moved back beneath his arms. 

He leaned down and snarled in my ear. “You better believe it” was all he said and then he leaned over on one side to retrieve something I could not see. When I started to ask what he was doing, he laughed and told me to shut up and roll over on my side away from him. Tsk! Shut up? Mentally I sort of put my hands on my hips, but I obliged him both because I was so damned aroused and honestly because when he was in this sort of mood, it paid off so well to obey him. 

I rolled over away from him and stretched out, presuming enough to put one leg out ahead of the other. I wasn’t stupid. My ass figured into whatever he was planning, so why not give him ample access? As soon as I had that thought, I felt his fingers press between my thighs and travel upward. He moved over me and grabbed me by my hips most aggressively. He adjusted me until I was on all fours. 

“But I thought you said to …” 

“Didn’t I say something like shut up?” He laughed. “You’ll need no words in a moment my love, I assure you.” 

I started to protest but the words caught in my throat when he spread my legs and began to use his mouth and tongue on me from behind at first in teasing little strokes, circling inward. He then added his fingers, moving them almost alongside his tongue. It felt as if there were two entities upon me, each warring to invade some prized territory. I didn’t care which or who, I just knew I wanted that invasion. Shamelessly I moved when he touched me and when I moaned in aroused distress, he answered by grabbing my mane with one free hand. He moved up behind me so that his hardness rested along the divide that would so eagerly hold it captive given the chance. 

“It’s been so long since I gave you a good fucking Lestat. Really, you do deserve one.” His voice was somehow sadistically placating. I pulled my head to taunt him, but he held fast. With his other hand he caressed my ass and then without prelude entered two fingers into me, slow and deep. He had some sort of heat generating salve on his… wait, I had seen that a while ago in the drawer and forgotten all about it! He was a devil, my Louis! Now it deliciously burned as he worked in and out of me, twisting his hand just so to give a different effect and when he struck deep, he lingered and worked the tips of his fingers like tickling little probes. I was in pleasured agony! 

“Louis, damn it!” I cried out amidst all the guttural and primitive noise I was already making. “The things you do to me!” I had already tried once to balance myself on one hand as he made such overtures, and use the other to promote some relief on other parts of my body, but when I made that move he’d shoved me down so my face was into the bed and such a maneuver was rather impractical on my end. Thusly, I was aroused almost to the point of weeping, and he gave no indication that he meant to relieve my tormented condition. 

“You complain? Here I thought you would be so good. Don’t even tell me you don’t like the feel of my fingers in your ass now. I know better. I could write a book about what things I know you like, Lestat.” He laughed and brought those fingers out slower than ever. He moved behind me and lowered down so that his mouth resumed their teasing dance, and lower did he go, down onto the softest places on my body, licking his tongue along them, teasing, taking the orbs into his mouth gingerly. 

I propped myself up once more and moved when he moved. I was speechless all right just as he’d assured. He moved between my legs and onto his back. There, he reached up and guided me carefully into his mouth. Ah, no! This was Heaven and hell in one sensation; Torment that needed swift release. One hand below cupped me and guided my rhythm, while his other reached up and thumbed at my piercing, with which he had a soft obsession. This was the concert to which I moved my body, the concert movement to which my mind tuned in and where it all began to coalesce toward climax. Surely this is where he was guiding me, for there was no stopping the duet, I must … 

“Louis…” The word barely escaped my lips above a whisper, and it came with the tide of my release which sent spasms through my body, disturbing me wholly with involuntary shudders and with each convulsion, I felt blissfully weaker. 

My lover moved out from beneath, having done his damage, and to the side of me where on his back he could look up into my face for the effect he’d wrought. Pleased with himself evidently, he smirked like a cherub while I collapsed beside him. I panted softly as I came back to some semblance of normalcy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following are selected excerpts from Livejournal Account “Indulgent Red: Volume One” 
> 
> Should you enjoy this writing yet come upon names and/or situations with which you are unfamiliar or would like to explore further, the entire collection can be found by visiting http://indulgentred.livejournal.com/ - It should be noted that Indulgent Red is no longer an active or monitored community. 
> 
> Questions regarding the content should be directed ***privately*** to the email address on file with AO3 or via private message. Thanks for reading, and in advance for your feedback.

Casually, almost as an aside he spoke. “I’m not even done with you, you realize.” He choked out an arrogant laugh and when combined with the matter-of-fact measure of his words, it reminded me of an actor I’d seen the night before. You know that nice man who made soap in one movie and who portrayed Louis so well in a prior movie? I wisely thought I’d skip that commentary, and focused on what he’d said as I rolled over onto my back and flung my arm across his chest. 

“You must be done with me. Christ, Louis.”

“Don’t say Christ like that. It’s Christmas Day.” 

“Well what can I say then? Leaping Lizards, you sure did work that ass, boss?” I burst out laughing and he did as well. “Seriously though. Damn!” 

“You didn’t enjoy that?” He was still laughing.

“Christ knows I did. No, don’t wag your talented fingers. He must know I enjoyed it. Really.”

“You are impossible and –everybody- knows that.” He sighed and looked over at me more lovingly, though the eerie fire still burned in his eyes. Somehow it seemed as if I could see my own blood, some alternate current in the electricity there perhaps. Ah how he must entrance his victims with his gaze before they surrender. I’ve very rarely seen him take a life, but for his chosen, enviable rapture surely must precede their deaths.

I turned onto my side and traced along his chest with one finger. “You are so incredibly hot. Have I told you lately how sexy you are?” He shook his head. “Well you are, and when you’ve fed… ah, Louis, and when you drink from me you become, you become, something else.”

“Perhaps I need to become something else from time to time to ensure I’m not going to lose you along the way.” He leaned up and grabbed my finger to bite it as he spoke.

I looked at him quizzically as he moved between my legs. “You’re not and you know it. I know you know it!” He held my hand and let it fall gently away from his as he took up his place. For what he said, I was momentarily oblivious of the fact that Louis, stoked as he was on blood, had not achieved his own release. “You do know it. Right?” I nodded, affirming for him in advance.

“I know it. Still, Lestat, tasting you inside and out, having you in all ways – it is what I need at times. Perhaps I have to know I am capable at least in one small way of possessing you.” I’d had the thought once before that I was wholly captured and alive in his eyes when they held me, and as such when he pulled me down toward him and lifted my legs up so that they rested on his forearms, I could barely speak let alone protest – though I had no mind to do so at all!

 

“Now, about that good fucking I mentioned before?” He inquired. “I mean I’ve been nice enough to give you a bit of recovery time when in truth I didn’t even want to do that. Don’t think for a minute my hunger has been sated, though getting you off and tasting the result, that was a good appetizer. A very good appetizer.”

“Not one to serve at our next affair though, right?” I teased. I wanted to reach up and touch him. Suddenly I wanted to be in his arms. It was more of that wanting it all at once nonsense. I needed to see a shrink. I lay back and watched him as he watched me. Then, quite unexpectedly he leaned over and bit the innermost part of my thigh and eased down, letting my other leg fall away, which I drew up in surprise pain. He sucked greedily at the wound, moaning as he did, restoring himself to a right drunken state of lustfulness on my blood. Damn him! I twisted my leg away or tried to which hurt like hell, and he yanked away and came onto me to deliver bloody kisses and the liquid heat of his tongue while his renewed hardness urged against my body, wanting a similarly pent up companion. He once more held down my hands and when he parted from my mouth he growled low and yearning against my face. Such vulgarities he mouthed! I chided him and rolled over atop his body. It was hard to win against the crush of his arms on my wrists, but he was as I said, intoxicated.

“No way, Lestat.” He took hold of my now imposing erection and squeezed until it hurt in a delicious, don’t stop way. “You’re not running the show just now.” 

As I sat astride him, he bit his fingertip and rubbed it almost sensually along the gash in my thigh. It hurt like hell and I scowled at him. He let those hands then move underneath to lift me, and when I obliged as I watched him questioningly, he nodded. Ah, clever Louis to make the most of my position. I felt his hardness touching me from below and slowly, ever so slowly with my eyes never leaving his face, I lowered tight and slick onto that lance as he held it forth inch by inch and watched him suffer the ecstasy. 

He pulled me forward just slightly, his hands now powerfully clasped on my hips. He closed those entrancing eyes and drew in a breath as he savored the intensity. Without a word or look he started to work me back and forth so that I was not so much riding him as he was using me in whatever way pleased him best. I ground against the smoothness of his skin and let my hands reach up to roam over the open field of his chest that heaved like marble come to life. My blood moved within, an energy burning inside him that suddenly left me hungry for a taste – but as he so informed me, I was not running the show. Without intent to drink, I leaned forward enough to tease his lips and let the measured pain of my own need press against his belly. We kissed and his hands supported me from below to where just the tip of him remained inside my body. I delved my tongue into his mouth slowly, lovingly, and seductively and as I did, I gave a squeeze of my muscles to tease him below. Whispers… whispers in those kisses, “Come on Louis, I know you wanna fuck me.” I goaded him, my voice raspy and demanding. “I know you want to give it to me so, so good, don’t you?” I let my breath linger against his cheek.

It was then that he slammed me down as punishment for such teasing words. Had I been a mortal man it may have induced a trip to the hospital but as it was, I narrowed my eyes and drew in a breath between my teeth, visible so he could see. “That’s right, show me Louis! Let me see how good it feels for you!” I palmed my own eager flesh again with his eyes focused there. We were voyeuristic creatures to a fault. I rode him forward and back, the rhythm even and strong, and I saw his face tighten as he fought off the inevitable. 

“Wait, … Stat, want to,” He struggled to find coherent words and I slowed down almost completely, knowing there was more. He smiled up at me with drugged desire. “I want to see you, wait…” 

He wanted to see me wait? I thought to ask what he meant, but he sat up before I got the chance. He pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. I felt and tasted his blood! He had nicked his tongue and sweetness trickled into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him and we were as one, his tightly against my back to pull me in and down upon him in stillness. Something mingled and swirled electric between us, a circuit of spirituality, something ineffable. I moved ever so slightly, and he uttered one word.

“Don’t.”

He held me just seconds longer then rolled me to my back without breaking our bond. Above me, he was glorious. “I want to see your face looking up at me when I reach the point of no return, Lestat.” He said with a look of love. He was still going to make sure I felt each thrust, because he pulled my legs up high over his forearms so that each forward motion made a distinct slapping sound. This spurred him on and he held onto me I thought not just for support but so that he could feel each reverberation. 

“Lestat…” He let out a breath then staggered them randomly. 

“Look at me Louis!” I half ordered. “Focus. That’s it.” I rocked my hips against his, measure for measure, receiving him deep and hard. “Yes…” I hissed, “Let it come Louis!” 

He looked pained, looked heavenward for a moment, then only for a second closed his eyes before he looked into my face with an expression somewhere between agony and unearthly pleasure. He could bear it no longer and with a final thrust gave everything to me. He cried out, a long indistinct groan of release and I grabbed onto the sheets as he pulsed within me for I could not in that moment have touched him. He was on another plane. His body twitched and rippled for long seconds in slow motion as he found that place with and without me somehow. I still moved against him but barely now, almost in reassurance of my presence. 

“Lestat,” He said in a broken tone. He fell down against me and in panting half breaths he kissed me over and over on my face, my neck, anywhere he could deliriously reach. His hands combed through my hair and I stroked his face. 

“Shh, my love… I’m here.” I kissed his pouting lips and then drew back in surprise. My fingers felt, yes they were, wet. I looked at them as he lay against my shoulder and realized they hand to be his tears. “Louis, my darling, my love.” I held him against me, all the posturing gone away. This was raw intimacy and I felt as though I’d never loved him more though with Louis there were many times he made me feel that way. He leaned up over me and brushed back my hair. 

“You have no idea sometimes just how much I love you.” He lay down again gently, off of me and moved to his side to face me. I pulled the thick comforter up around us and we faced one another like children with secrets from the world. “So beautiful,” he said. “Being inside you is like a dream.” 

“A wet dream?” I laughed a little. I had to, for in this state he could too easily become maudlin. 

“Yeah.” He smiled and reached out to trace a finger around my lips. “Thank you.”

I leaned over and kissed his forehead then I pulled him to me as he drifted off to sleep. The clock on our bedside table showed six am, straight up and I was exhausted with pleasure. “Blasé”, I said to myself, recalling the true meaning of the word in Old French. He had nothing for which to thank me, but I knew the intention of his words and I silently returned the sentiment. Be it the stars, sun and moon or a God who sat on a far away cloud, each of us was thankful for whatever had given us the gift of one another’s love.


End file.
